Forever and Always
by Fernanda Piovezan
Summary: Pós DH. Uma versão de como Harry e Ginny se acertaram.


Forever and Always

Meu pai estava animado. O baile para nomeá-lo como chefe da mais nova Seção de Relações com Trouxas era esta noite. Depois da guerra, os bruxos começaram a considerar mais os trouxas. Não que nosso mundo ainda não fosse segredo, ele era, senão o caos seria imenso. Mas agora as autoridades trouxas sabiam mais sobre nossa existência, e isso facilitava a comunicação entre ambos os mundos. E meu pai se orgulhava por ter conseguido esse cargo, afinal, ele tinha lutado com unhas e dentes para a criação dessa Seção. E eu também me orgulhava muito dele, é claro.

O baile seria no Ministério. Óbvio. Mamãe estava muito animada também. O salário de papai tinha aumentado consideravelmente. E ela estrearia a sua veste de gala essa noite.

Observei ela se vestir. Ela estava radiante. O orgulho e carinho que sentia pelo meu pai eram visíveis. Sorri. Eu adorava vê-los juntos. Depois de anos e anos, eles ainda pareciam dois jovens apaixonados. E eu admirava o amor deles. Era tão bonito e simples.

- Não vai vestir-se, Ginny? – ela perguntou, me olhando.

- Já estou indo, mamãe. Mas primeiro tenho que esperar a lesma do Ron sair do banheiro. Ele demora mais do que nós duas juntas lá dentro – reclamei, ao mesmo tempo em que meu pai entrava no quarto.

- Isso é verdade, Ginny. Seu irmão fica séculos dentro do banheiro – ele disse, rindo. Olhei-o. Vestia um smoking preto e simples, mas que lhe caia muito bem. Observei-o olhar para mamãe, e vi nos olhos de meu pai aquele brilho de adoração e carinho, que sempre via quando ele a olhava. Senti que era a hora de me retirar. E foi o que eu fiz, discretamente.

Quando fechei a porta, pude ouvi-lo dizer:

- Sinto que a cada dia que passa estou mais apaixonado por sua beleza, Molly.

Sorri. Quando virei para descer as escadas em direção ao meu quarto, bati diretamente nas costas de alguém. E caí. Patético.

- Merda – praguejei.

- Oh, desculpe – a pessoa disse, e ao reconhecer aquela voz, minha pulsação acelerou. E eu esperava, desesperadamente, que fosse por causa da adrenalina da queda. Doce ilusão.

- Não foi nada, Harry – disse, aceitando a mão que ele oferecia para ajudar-me. Quando me puxou, nossos rostos ficaram perto, perto demais. Senti minha respiração acelerar. A dele também. Sabia que tinha que fazer algo antes de perder o controle. Sempre perdia quando olhava para aqueles olhos incrivelmente verdes – Er... Tenho que ir... Arrumar-me sabe...

Harry pareceu despertar, e logo se afastou. Parecia que o calor estava sendo retirado de mim.

- Claro. O baile. – ele disse – Acabei de ir ver se Ron já tinha saído do banheiro. Mas a lesma ainda está lá. Ele parece uma garota para essas coisas, sinceramente.

Eu ri. Acho que minha casa precisa de mais banheiros. Vou falar com papai, realmente vou.

- E depois de tantos anos você não se acostumou ainda, Harry? – eu perguntei, suavemente.

- É, já. Mas eu me acostumar não quer dizer que isso não me tire do sério – Harry respondeu, sorrindo. E eu não pude deixar de sorrir também.

- Bem, vou indo. Ainda tenho que arrancar o Ron do banheiro – eu disse.

- Ah, quando conseguir me avise, por favor. Merlim sabe o que eu tentei para tirá-lo de lá.

- Pode deixar Harry – disse, e comecei a descer as escadas. Senti o peso dos olhos dele me seguindo. E antes de descer completamente, ouvi Harry suspirar.

- Ginny! Já estamos atrasados! – mamãe gritou. Ela sabia ser histérica, quando queria.

- Já estou descendo, mãe! – gritei de volta. É, e eu aprendi com ela como ser histérica também.

Olhei-me no espelho. O vestido tomara-que-caia era longo. Um verde escuro. Era bonito, até. Resolvi prender meu cabelo em um coque, deixando algumas mechas soltas no rosto. Observei a imagem refletida, e achei que ainda faltava algo, mas não sabia exatamente o quê. Mas, ao ouvir o qüinquagésimo grito da minha mãe, resolvi deixar assim mesmo, e coloquei o sobretudo preto para proteger contra o frio noturno.

Desci as escadas. Quando cheguei à sala, encontrei apenas mamãe e Ron me esperando. Ergui uma sobrancelha.

- Onde estão os outros? – perguntei, enquanto pegava minha bolsa no sofá, e meu irmão e minha mãe se levantavam.

- Seu pai tinha que estar lá antes do horário marcado, e Harry resolveu acompanhá-lo. Bom rapaz, ele. – mamãe disse, olhando-me sugestivamente. Fingi não perceber isso, enquanto me dirigia à porta.

Ron, surpreendendo-me com o gesto, abriu a porta. Olhei-o, deslumbrada.

- O que foi? – perguntou ele, confuso.

- Sabe que pela primeira vez na sua vida você agiu como um cavalheiro para mim – eu disse, sorrindo. Ron bufou – Acho que Hermione está te colocando nos eixos, maninho.

Ron olhou-me irritado, e saiu porta afora. Eu ri, sendo acompanhada por minha mãe.

Chegamos ao Salão de Bailes do Ministério um pouco atrasados. Mas nada que fosse escandaloso, já que muitos dos convidados não tinham chegado ainda. Na recepção, um homem esperava para guardar os casacos. Observei Ron e mamãe tirá-los, e já que o máximo de casacos para um número era dois, aguardei um minuto. Quando tirei meu sobretudo e entreguei-o para o homem, Ron olhou-me boquiaberto e mamãe sorria, deslumbrada.

- O que foi? – perguntei, enquanto pegava a ficha com o número.

- Como irmão eu não deveria dizer isso nem morto, mas você está linda, Ginny – Ron disse e mamãe concordava. Sorri um pouco encabulada. Não era boa para receber elogios, mesmo vindos da minha família.

- Obrigada. Bem... Acho que devemos entrar, não? – perguntei, tentando desviar a atenção de mim. Consegui, já que mamãe assentiu, e Ron ofereceu-lhe o braço. Segurei uma risada. Definitivamente, Hermione sabia fazer milagres.

Entramos e fiquei maravilhada com o salão. Além de enorme, a decoração era simples, mas muito bonita. Lembrei-me do Baile de Inverno de Hogwarts, mas nada superava o Salão Principal naquela noite. Avistei papai conversando com Quim, o ministro. Era estranho pensar nele como Ministro da Magia, já que nos tempos da Ordem da Fênix ele tinha divertido muitas tardes tediosas na sede. Apesar da dor que aquilo representava, sentia saudades daqueles tempos, dos momentos felizes.

Quando papai nos viu, dirigiu-se imediatamente até nós, e Quim o seguiu.

- Olá, Molly – disse Quim, beijando a mão de mamãe. Ele era um cavalheiro, ninguém podia negar – Ron – disse ele, apertando a mão do meu irmão – Ginny – completou, fazendo o mesmo gesto que tinha feito com minha mãe – Por Merlim, Arthur, onde está aquela menininha que vivia aprontando com os gêmeos? – ele perguntou, olhando-me com um sorriso. Sorri também, agradecendo o elogio subentendido.

- Isso é o que estou me perguntando, Quim – disse papai, olhando-me com um sorriso. Eu comecei a ficar irritada com toda essa atenção, não gostava disso. Claro que era um agrado para o meu ego, mas não precisava tanto, não é?

- Onde está Harry? – Ron perguntou, e eu fiquei muito agradecida pela mudança de assunto. Mas também com uma irritante curiosidade.

- Da última vez que o vi, ele estava conversando com a Srta. Chang – disse papai, analisando cuidadosamente meu rosto. Mas mesmo sabendo que ele me observava, não pude evitar uma careta de desgosto. Chang? Qual é, ela era uma mulherzinha fútil desgraçada, por que diabos ele queria falar com ela?

- Ah – Ron soltou, parecendo desapontado. Aliás, porque todos ali tinham a mesma cara de decepção de Ron? Eu sabia a resposta. E isso me incomodava.

- Bem, onde está Hermione? Faz tempos que não converso com ela! – disse, tentando mudar de assunto.

- Hermione está naquela mesa ali, conversando com um conhecido – quando Quim disse isso, Ron virou imediatamente a cabeça para olhar na direção que ele apontava. Isso era típico de Ron. Ficar com ciúmes, mesmo sabendo que ela nunca o trocaria. Talvez aquele complexo de inferioridade não tivesse sumido totalmente. Quando vi a cara de alivio de Ron, olhei também. E sorri, mesmo com uma grande nostalgia começando.

- Neville! – eu disse, e fui em direção da mesa onde estavam. Sentia saudades dele, e de Luna também. Sempre torci para que os dois ficassem juntos. Pena que isso não aconteceu.

- Ginny! – ele disse, quando me viu – Nossa, quanto tempo! – completou, me abraçando.

- É verdade, Neville. Você sumiu, por onde andava? – perguntei, sentando na cadeira que ele tinha puxado para mim – Olá, Hermione – completei sorrindo, quando a vi.

- Olá, Ginny! Neville estava me falando exatamente o que andou fazendo no último ano – ela disse, sorrindo – Onde está Ron?

Eu olhei para trás. Achei que ele tivesse vindo comigo. Olhei ao redor, tentando encontrá-lo. Meu coração começou a acelerar quando o vi junto com Harry vindo em nossa direção. Virei a cabeça para encarar Hermione. E não deixei escapar o sorriso sugestivo que ela me deu.

- Bem, Nev, diga-me por onde andou! – eu disse, tentando achar alguma distração. Pena que a distração em pessoa tinha acabado de chegar.

- Olá, todo mundo – disse Ron, indo sentar-se ao lado de Hermione e Neville. Infelizmente as únicas cadeiras vazias ficaram do meu lado.

- Olá – disse Harry, também. Apesar de todas as células do meu corpo implorarem para eu virar para trás, eu não o fiz. Eu tinha meu orgulho, afinal de contas.

- Olá, Ron, Harry – disse Neville, feliz. Senti quando Harry sentou ao meu lado, mas recusei-me a olhá-lo. Continuei encarando Neville, esperando que ele começasse a falar. Neville deve ter percebido, pois logo começou.

- Bem, Ginny acabou de me perguntar por onde andei. Estive fora, na Irlanda. Os bruxos de lá cultivam plantas extraordinárias. Na verdade, a minha intenção era morar lá, sabe. O país é maravilhoso. Mas recebi uma oferta irrecusável da professora McGonagall.

- E qual foi, Neville? – perguntou Harry, curioso.

- Ela quer que eu lecione Herbologia. A professora Sprout, como vocês devem saber, aposentou-se no final do ano letivo passado. E como eu adoro Hogwarts, decidi aceitar – ele disse, sorrindo. Não pude deixar de sorrir também. Aposto que o salário de Neville como professor seria muito menor do que ele poderia receber se continuasse na Irlanda. Mas eu entendia o que ele sentia. Eu, se estivesse no lugar dele, faria exatamente a mesma coisa, sem pensar duas vezes.

Continuamos a conversar sobre coisas banais durante um bom tempo. Era bom ter meus amigos reunidos de volta. Só faltava Luna, mas eu sabia que ela não poderia vir devido a uma reportagem para O Pasquim que ela estava fazendo. Mas, por experiência, decidi não perguntar qual reportagem, exatamente. E durante todo o tempo em que conversamos, senti o olhar de Harry sobre mim. Mas, tendo meu orgulho Weasley, não o olhei nenhuma vez. Quem mandou ir conversar com a Chorona Chang?

Depois de todos os convidados terem chegado, Quim subiu ao pequeno palco que tinha ali. Começou um discurso, falando de como papai lutou para conseguir aquela nova Seção. Falou sobre preconceito, dificuldades econômicas, e sobre a doação misteriosa que receberam para poder conseguir esse feito. Isso era uma das coisas que intrigavam a todos, a doação misteriosa de galeões. O Profeta Diário especulou sobre isso durante semanas, mas não chegou a nenhuma conclusão satisfatória. Mas eu tinha uma grande desconfiança da pessoa sentada ao meu lado, que eu recusava olhar.

Depois de terminado o discurso, Quim chamou papai ao palco, para entregar-lhe algo que oficializava a Seção de Relações com Trouxas. Todos começaram a bater palmas. Senti uma onda de orgulho atravessar meu corpo. Meu pai tinha sido um verdadeiro guerreiro. Olhei para o lado, encontrando a mesa onde mamãe estava sentada. Vi o brilho das lágrimas no rosto dela. E tive uma surpresa ao olhar para quem estava sentado ao lado dela. Achei que George não viria, ele ainda estava muito traumatizado com a morte de Fred. Todos estavam, mas tínhamos encontrado uma maneira de suportar a dor. Mas George não. Ele deve ter percebido o meu olhar, pois me olhou de volta e sorriu. E vi naquele sorriso algo que não aparecia desde que Fred tinha morrido. Ele estava feliz. Sorri de volta.

Ao voltar o olhar para minha mesa, encontrei dois pares de olhos verdes me encarando. Senti borboletas no estômago. Patético. Queria desesperadamente desviar o olhar, mas não consegui. Aqueles olhos sempre me prendiam, mesmo contra minha vontade. Harry e eu ficamos nos olhando, até que o barulho de palmas encheu o salão novamente, e eu percebi que papai já tinha falado. Com muito esforço, desviei meu olhar.

- O Sr. Weasley está radiante – disse Neville.

- Está mesmo – concordei, olhando para papai, que cumprimentava alguns convidados.

Uma música suave começou a tocar, e algumas pessoas começaram a levantar para a pista de dança.

- Não vai ter comida? – perguntou Ron. Tive que me segurar seriamente para não rir da cara de Hermione. É, apesar de tudo, Hermione não conseguia fazer tantos milagres assim.

- Ronald Weasley! – ela disse, enfurecida.

- O que foi? Estou com fome – ele disse, dando de ombros.

Não agüentei e comecei a rir. Harry e Neville me acompanharam. Mas quando Hermione lançou-nos um olhar mortal, paramos imediatamente. Tantos milagres assim ela não conseguia, mas tinha um grande poder de persuasão.

- Será que você só pensa em comida? – ela perguntou, olhando-o com uma carranca. Vi o olhar malicioso de meu irmão. Sorri. Daqui a uns segundos Hermione ficaria completamente vermelha.

- Na realidade, eu penso muito em _outra coisa_, Hermione__- ele disse. Dito e feito. O rosto de Hermione começou a ficar vermelho como um pimentão. Eu poderia dar aulas de adivinhação, sabe.

Comecei a rir, quando senti uma mão em meu ombro. Olhei para trás e sorri.

- Será que esta bela senhorita me concederia a honra de uma dança? – Dino perguntou, oferecendo-me sua mão, que eu tratei de aceitar.

- Claro que sim! – eu disse, sorrindo. Levantei e meus olhos se encontraram com os de Harry, de novo. Vi o mesmo brilho enfurecido de quando ele e meu irmão viram Dino e eu nos beijando no corredor de Hogwarts, quase três anos atrás. E não pude deixar de sentir como se fosse uma vingança por ele ter ido conversar com aquelazinha lá. E logo depois me senti mal por meu pensamento. Não queria usar Dino para fazer ciúmes em Harry, era asqueroso.

Começamos a dançar. Dino dançava bem, conduzia-me no mesmo ritmo da música.

- Então, Ginny? O que pretende fazer agora que se formou em Hogwarts? – ele perguntou, puxando assunto.

- Bom, eu pretendia fazer o curso de auror, sabe. Mas percebi que a minha cota de enfrentar bruxos das trevas já se esgotou – eu disse, sorrindo.

- Imagino que sim. Vocês foram muito corajosos, sabe. Todos vocês – ele disse, e eu procurei desviar o assunto. Isso ainda era doloroso para mim.

- E você, o que está fazendo? – perguntei. E ficamos conversando, e quando a música acabou Dino pediu para dançar a próxima também, e eu concordei. Eu sabia que, apesar de termos terminado, Dino ainda gostava de mim, e fiquei muito agradecida por ele não ter tocado nesse tipo de assunto. Acho que ele finalmente me esqueceu. E isso era bom, pois eu gostava dele, como um amigo.

No meio da segunda música, alguém colocou a mão em meu ombro. Olhei para trás, e de novo a sensação de borboletas no estômago me atingiu. Harry estava ali, e eu me perguntava o que diabos ele estava fazendo.

- Será que eu poderia dançar com Ginny daqui para frente? – ele perguntou para Dino, mas sem nenhum minuto deixando de me olhar. Senti arrepios com a intensidade daqueles olhos.

Dino olhou para mim, com a dúvida no olhar. Eu afirmei discretamente com a cabeça, e ele concordou. Então Harry se posicionou na minha frente, colocando os braços ao redor da minha cintura. E dei graças aos céus da postura de dança permitir que eu coloque os braços ao redor do pescoço dele, pois tinha certeza de que se não me segurasse de alguma forma, minhas pernas bambas desabariam.

- Divertiu-se dançando com ele, Ginny? – ele perguntou, com uma leve irritação na voz, enquanto movia-se de acordo com a música. Ergui uma sobrancelha. Então ele pode conversar com Chorona Chang e eu não posso dançar com Dino?

- E você, se divertiu falando com a Chang? – perguntei, e me odiei por deixar minha voz mais raivosa do que era aceitável.

Harry olhou-me, e sorriu. Não um sorriso que zombava, mas um sorriso de alivio. E percebi que ele percebeu que eu estava com ciúmes. E também percebi que ele percebeu que eu tinha percebido que **ele** estava com ciúmes.

- Bem, não tanto quanto estou agora – ele disse, sincero. E eu me perguntei por que uma vontade de sorrir tinha se apoderado de mim.

- Hm. - eu disse, sem saber o que falar. Continuamos dançando em silêncio por alguns minutos. De repente, ele começou a falar.

- Seus pais estão muito felizes, não é? – eu assenti com a cabeça, e ele continuou – É um alivio saber que agora todos podem ser felizes, sem precisar se preocupar com Comensais da Morte ou Voldemort – ele disse, e eu percebi que ele estava com a voz cansada enquanto dizia isso.

- É, um alívio. E tudo graças a você – eu disse, e ele sorriu. E dessa vez meu coração apertou ao perceber que era um sorriso triste.

- É. Mas às vezes eu desejo que não fosse eu que tivesse que ter feito isso, sabe? – ele disse. Eu fiquei quieta, sabendo que ele não tinha dito tudo ainda, mas de alguma forma eu sabia o que ele queria dizer antes mesmo de ele abrir a boca – Eu fico imaginando como seria se não fosse eu, se fosse outra pessoa. Meus pais ainda estariam vivos. Sirius ainda estaria vivo, Remus também, talvez até Dumbledore. E... E eu nunca teria terminado com você – ele terminou, olhando-me com intensidade. Dessa vez eu tive certeza absoluta que se ele não tivesse me segurando, eu desabaria.

Ficamos nos olhando, sem nos mexer. A música tinha acabado, mas nem eu nem ele ligamos para esse fato.

- Você não pode saber. Você não pode saber se seria diferente. Talvez, se não tivesse sido você, teria sido pior. E, talvez... Talvez nós nem tivéssemos nos conhecido – eu terminei, sentindo que cada vez mais estávamos mais próximos.

Ele considerou a hipótese, e assentiu, dizendo:

- Talvez você tenha razão.

Harry ficou me olhando durante alguns minutos que pareceram séculos. Então, vi quando ele tirou uma mão da minha cintura e acariciou meu rosto. Fechei os olhos, tentando gravar a textura da mão dele na minha pele.

- Você é tão linda – ele sussurrou. E à medida que nos aproximávamos, meu coração batia mais rápido. Considerei a hipótese de ele poder ouvi-lo batendo, de tão forte que estava.

De repente, alguém bateu contra nós dois, quebrando o momento. Olhei para o lado, e vi ninguém menos que Cho Chang, dançando com um cara que eu não conhecia.

- Ops! Foi mal, desculpa – ela disse, sorrindo cinicamente. Juro que se Harry não estivesse me segurando, eu teria partido para cima dela. Eu realmente odeio essa garota.

Senti Harry dar um suspiro frustrado. Vi quando ele olhou-a furiosamente, e ela tirou o sorriso cínico da cara. De repente, a imagem de um Harry gritando com Chang veio a minha cabeça. Tive uma imensa vontade de sorrir.

- Vamos, Ginny – ele disse, me puxando para longe da oriental.

Chegamos à mesa, e só estavam Ron e Hermione. Harry afastou a cadeira para mim, e eu sorri agradecendo. Neville, pelo que Hermione dissera, fora dançar com uma antiga colega, Hannah Abott.

- Harry! Aquele lá não é Olívio Wood? – Ron perguntou, apontando. Hermione resmungou, dizendo algo como "não é educado apontar, Ronald!". Harry olhou e sorriu.

- É sim, Ron. Vamos lá falar com ele? – ele perguntou, levantando-se. Ron assentiu, seguindo Harry, que olhou para nós, perguntando – Vocês não vêm?

Eu já estava abrindo a boca para dizer que sim, quando Hermione disse:

- Depois nós vamos, Harry. Eu quero falar com Ginny.

Eu olhei-a, curiosa. Hermione só deu de ombros. Olhei para Harry, e ele sorriu.

- Ok, então. Já voltamos. – ele disse, beijando minha mão. Eu, pateticamente, corei.

Vi Harry e Ron se afastando, e quando eles estavam longe o suficiente para não ouvir, me virei para Hermione.

Ela ficou alguns segundos me olhando. Tive a leve impressão de que ela me colocaria na parede.

- A Chang é realmente uma criatura odiosa, não? – ela perguntou, sorrindo. Bem, eu estou começando a acreditar realmente que Adivinhação é a minha área.

- Ela sempre foi, Hermione – eu disse, dando de ombros.

- É, mas acho que agora ela acabou de dar provas suficientes do seu caráter repugnante – ela disse, com um olhar inquisidor. Eu suspirei.

- Acho que até foi melhor assim, Hermione. Harry e eu temos muitas coisas não resolvidas. Um beijo só complicaria mais as coisas – eu disse, sendo sincera.

Ela me olhou, irritada.

- Sabe, pelo jeito que vocês dois são teimosos, acho que um beijo seria a melhor coisa de todas. Assim vocês se obrigariam a esclarecer as coisas – ela disse.

- Hermione, Harry não gosta de mim – eu disse, acreditando realmente no que eu tinha dito. Por que senão, qual era o motivo dele não ter me procurado depois da guerra para reatar o namoro?

- O quê? Você ficou maluca? Isso é uma piada, certo? – ela perguntou, me olhando como se eu tivesse alguma doença mental. É, não era só Ron que tinha pegado manias de convivência, pelo jeito.

- Não, Hermione. Estou falando sério – eu disse, como se explicasse para uma criança que dois mais dois eram quatro. O que era ridículo, já que quem estava na minha frente era Hermione Granger.

- Você tem razão, Ginny. Harry não gosta de você – ela disse, dando uma pausa. Eu dei graças por ela ter entendido de uma vez por todas. Peguei o copo de vinho que estava na minha frente, levando aos lábios – Ele te ama.

Quase joguei todo o vinho que estava na minha boca na cara de Hermione. A sorte foi que ela desviou. Eu engasguei.

- Harry me ama? Isso é impossível, Hermione – consegui dizer, enquanto alguns soluços vinham à tona graças ao vinho engasgado.

- Por quê? Por que é impossível, Ginny? Ele te ama, isso é um fato que só você não consegue enxergar. – ela disse, agora ela parecendo que estava explicando algo realmente óbvio para uma criança. O que não era tão ridículo, afinal, ela era Hermione Granger.

- Porque, se ele me amasse como você está dizendo, ele não teria ficado um ano inteiro sem falar nada – eu respondi, com raiva – Ele sabia que eu estava esperando, Hermione. Ele sabia que eu tinha o esperado voltar. E quando ele voltou, ele não me procurou. Não me disse nada, nem alguma palavra de explicação. E nem depois. Ele teve o último ano inteiro em Hogwarts, mas não falou nada sobre o assunto. Isso não é amar – terminei, angustiada.

Hermione me lançou aquele olhar de pena, que só serviu para me deixar mais irritada.

- Eu sinceramente não sei por que ele fez isso, Ginny. Mas eu sei que ele tem uma explicação realmente boa, porque ele não faria isso sem ter nenhuma razão. E eu tenho certeza absoluta que ele te ama. Vocês se amam. Até o cego do Ron já disse isso, e ele é o Ron – ela disse.

Eu suspirei. Não iria discutir com Hermione sobre isso. Eu tinha certeza absoluta de que ele não me amava. Ficamos o restante do tempo em silêncio, até Ron e Harry chegarem. Harry sentou do meu lado novamente. Hermione lançou-me aquele olhar "eu não te disse?" em que ela era especialista. Mas ela estava lançando aquele olhar para a especialista em ignorar olhares.

- Então, como está Olívio? – perguntei, para nenhum dos dois em particular.

- Ele está bem – Harry disse – Vai se casar daqui alguns meses com aquela jogadora do Harpias de Holyhead.

- A capitã? – perguntei, interessada. Eu adorava quadribol.

- Essa mesma – Ron disse, enquanto passava um braço sobre os ombros de Hermione.

- Nossa! – exclamei, animada.

Ficamos conversando mais algum tempo, quando uma música animada começou a tocar.

- Ron, vamos dançar? – Hermione perguntou, enquanto Ron fazia uma careta – Ronald Billius Weasley! Eu não dancei nenhuma vez desde que começaram a tocar música. Nós vamos dançar, agora! – ela disse, naquele tom de voz que nenhum ser humano que prezasse sua vida não concordaria. E Ron realmente prezava a vida dele.

Quando eles foram em direção a pista de dança, Harry começou a rir. Olhei para ele, com uma sobrancelha erguida.

- Eles realmente foram feitos um para o outro – Harry disse, sorrindo – Ron faz essas cenas, mas eu vejo que ele está mais feliz do que nunca.

- É verdade – eu concordei, sorrindo.

- Às vezes eu fico lembrando o nosso primeiro ano em Hogwarts. Se alguém dissesse que eles ficariam juntos, acho que nós três mandaríamos essa pessoa para St. Mungus – Harry disse, sorrindo sinceramente.

Eu ri. Realmente, Ron e Hermione só brigavam naquela época. Bom, eles sempre brigavam.

- As coisas tomam rumos que nós nem imaginamos, não é? – ele perguntou, sério – Atos não pensados, ou pensados demais, podem fazer com que nós nos arrependamos para o resto das nossas vidas – ele completou, olhando-me.

Eu desviei o olhar. Mesmo não sabendo o significado dessas palavras, eu tinha certeza de tinham a ver comigo. Na realidade, tinham a ver com _nós._

Senti Harry se aproximando, mas não olhei para ele. Percebi quando ele botou sua mão no meu rosto, obrigando-me a olhá-lo. Mas eu era uma Weasley, orgulhosa demais. E mesmo com o rosto em sua direção, recusei-me a olhar. Ele suspirou, frustrado.

- Gin... – ele chamou, com um pouco de desespero na voz. Isso, e mais o apelido que só ele usava para me chamar, fizeram com que eu não conseguisse mais resistir, e finalmente o olhasse nos olhos.

Ficamos algum tempo assim, sem dizer absolutamente nada. Então Harry começou a falar.

- Gin, eu sei o que você deve estar pensando. – ele disse, suavemente.

Hm. Certo, ele sabia o que eu estava pensando. Mas o que eu estou pensando exatamente? Sabe, eu não consigo pensar quando estou olhando para aqueles olhos, principalmente com ele tão perto de mim. Então ele sabe que eu estou com uma vontade incontrolável de agarrá-lo agora mesmo. Maravilha.

- Sabe? – perguntei.

- Sei – ele afirmou – E sei que você deve estar me achando um crápula.

Achá-lo um crápula por eu estar com vontade de agarrá-lo? Realmente, Harry, você é um crápula por ser um deus grego.

- E acho que você tem toda a razão. Eu mesmo tenho nojo de mim por ter agido assim. Eu deveria ter te procurado e esclarecido tudo naquela noite em que tudo terminou. Mas eu não fiz – ele disse, e a angústia era visível naqueles olhos.

Ah, certo. Era sobre isso que ele estava falando, e não sobre minha vontade de agarrá-lo. Merlim, eu preciso de um psiquiatra. Harry acaba com minha sanidade mental.

Eu abri a boca, mas ele colocou seus dedos nos meus lábios, e eu esqueci completamente o que iria dizer.

- Por favor, Gin, deixe-me terminar. Eu estou tentando há meses dizer isso, mas nunca tenho coragem o suficiente. Por favor – o pedido dele foi tão sincero, tão desesperado, que eu não cogitei nenhuma vez mais em interrompê-lo.

- Até hoje eu não sei direito porque eu não fui procurá-la naquela noite. Eu tinha tanta certeza de que seria feliz com você novamente. Todos os dias, enquanto eu, Ron e Hermione buscávamos as Horcruxes, eu só pensava que queria que aquilo tudo acabasse de uma vez por todas, para nós podermos ficar juntos, sem aquela preocupação constante de que iriam te usar para me atingir. Você não sabe a dor que eu sentia só de cogitar essa idéia, Gin. De tirarem você de mim. Eu ficaria louco se isso tivesse acontecido – ele disse, começando a acariciar meu rosto. Controlei a vontade de fechar os olhos. Tinha que ouvir o que ele diria – E então o fim chegou. E eu sabia que nós podíamos voltar a sermos felizes. Só que, enquanto eu pensava nisso, um medo muito grande me encheu – ele disse, e com um aperto no peito percebi que tinham lágrimas se formando nos seus olhos. Eu só tinha visto Harry chorar uma vez, quando Dumbledore morreu. E quando uma lágrima desceu daqueles olhos verdes em direção aos seus lábios, eu soube que, não importava o que ele diria, eu o perdoaria. Porque era assim que tinha que ser. Porque eu o amava mais que tudo. Sempre amei. – E eu não sei por que eu senti medo. Talvez fosse medo de ser feliz, já que tudo o que eu tinha conhecido até aquele momento foi algo diferente de felicidade pura. Porque eu sabia, Gin, que no momento em que eu beijasse você de novo, eu seria feliz, realmente feliz. Como eu nunca tinha sido.

Ele parou de falar por um instante. Senti meu coração parar por um momento, para logo depois começar a bater depressa, enquanto ele se aproximava. Fechei os olhos. E então, para minha frustração, ele beijou minha bochecha. E só quando ele fez isso, eu percebi que lágrimas haviam caído de meus olhos também. Então ele se afastou apenas alguns milímetros, e disse, com uma voz rouca:

- Perdoe-me Gin? Perdoe-me por ter sido um crápula? Por ter fugido de você como um covarde? Perdoe-me por ter sido burro o suficiente para fazer você esperar tanto tempo?

E eu já sabia a resposta. Sempre soube.

Então, não agüentando mais ficar tão perto dele sem poder fazer nada, eu o beijei. E não importava que nós estivéssemos fazendo isso na frente do Ministério inteiro. Não importava que Chang estivesse me olhando com ódio mortal, ou que Hermione estivesse com um sorriso nos lábios, assim como meus pais. Não importava que Rita Skeeter estivesse tirando várias fotos para pôr no Profeta Diário de amanhã. Só importava que eu o estivesse beijando. Que _nós _estávamos.

Foi um beijo doce. Mas ao mesmo tempo, era como se eu estivesse numa tempestade de sentimentos. Felicidade, amor, carinho, saudades... Tudo ao mesmo tempo. E eu sabia que era assim para Harry também.

Quando nos separamos, Harry estava com um sorriso bobo no rosto. E eu apostaria mil galeões de que eu estava com esse mesmo sorriso na cara, se eu tivesse.

- Eu acho que isso responde a sua pergunta – eu disse, sorrindo.

- Hm. Eu acho que eu não entendi a resposta – ele disse, sorrindo – Será que você pode repetir? – perguntou, com um tom de malicia.

Sorri. Para Harry, a resposta sempre seria sim, mesmo que eu demorasse a admitir, ou ele para perguntar.

- Sempre. – eu disse – Para sempre, sempre.

Então nos beijamos, e senti todas aquelas sensações que eu sempre sentia quando o beijava, e que queria sentir para o resto de minha vida.


End file.
